Ini Tetangga apa Cobaan?
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Kehidupan baru Isshiki Satoshi dan istrinya, Megumi baru saja dimulai di kompleks Tootsuki. Mungkin akan indah, kalau saja tetangganya bukan Yukihira Souma... 1st fanfiction in this fandom. Bad at making summary
1. Rumah No 17 (Isshiki's Family)

Ini tetangga apa cobaan?

* * *

Rate: T, maybe.

Disclaimer: Souma punya saya #dibakar. Hehehe, just kidding. Shokugeki no Souma belongs to Yuto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: AU. Absolutely OOC. Contains some OC (s). Typo(s) Abal. Alay. Gajelas. Humor gagal. Cerita maksa. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan bete. Don't like? Please click back.

* * *

Kehidupan yang indah terlihat di kompleks perumahan Tootsuki. Hunian ini terkenal asri, strategis dengan lokasi yang berada di jantung kota dan memiliki daerah resapan air. Setiap cluster memiliki halaman yang luas dan dilengkapi dengan garasi mobil. Buruan pesan sekarang! Senin, harga naik!

Ehm...maaf. Author salah fokus.

Eniwei, kembali ke kompleks Tootsuki. Di salah satu hunian itu tinggal sepasang suami istri yang sudah 5 tahun menikah, namun belum kunjung dikaruniai momongan. Di rumah bernomor 16, tinggalah keluarga Yukihira.

"Anata, _tadaima_."

Yukihira Erina, wanita cantik dengan body yahud yang seringkali jadi bahan cuci mata dan siul-siulan tukang ojek di depan kompleks. Bekerja sebagai tenaga ahli pengajar di bidang kuliner, tepatnya sebagai dosen di Nakiri Academy, sekolah kuliner yang cukup beken. Yah, singkat kata sebelumnya Erina adalah putri raja super _borjuis._

" _Okaeri,_ Eri-chan!" sambut sang suami, Yukihira Souma dari dalam rumah. "Tumben pulang cepat."

"Hmm." Erina meletakkan tasnya. "Aku cuma ada 2 kelas. Sisanya kubilang pada Hisako-chan kalau aku mau istrirahat."

Perkenalkan, keluarga Yukihira. Sang kepala keluarga, Yukihira Souma, mengelola katering skala menengah yang sudah turun temurun dijalankan keluarganya. Sekilas, kehidupan mereka terlihat harmonis-meski pun Erina yang pergi kerja sementara Souma yang mengurus rumah. Beberapa tetangga menyimpulkan bahwa mereka, terutama Erina yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat Nakiri adalah penganut maternalisme-dimana pihak wanita memegang peranan sebagai kepala keluarga. Ada yang bilang juga Souma sebetulnya pria pemalas dan pengangguran, yang hidup dari gaji Erina. Ada juga yang bilang Souma adalah orang yang submisif, alias suami takut istri.

Begitu banyak gosip yang beredar di komplek Tootsuki, ya?

Alasan yang benar adalah seperti ini:

Erina yang berasal dari keluarga kaya tidak bisa mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sementara Souma yang sedari kecil terbiasa hidup susah sangat mahir dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Erina tidak membayar pembantu karena Souma bilang sewa pembantu itu mahal dan buang-buang uang. Demi menghemat pengeluaran, Souma yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Lagipula, ia pergi ke kateringnya kalau sedang ada orderan saja.

"Eri-chan, hari ini kita makan ayam goreng asam manis. Ada tumis jamur _enoki_ pakai kembang tahu dan _dessert-_ nya ada pudding mangga." Souma mempersembahkan sajian makan siang kepada istri tercintanya.

"Hah? Apa aku nggak salah dengar?" Erina menoleh. "Ayam...itu kan mahal."

"Cicipi duluuu..."

Erina dengan ragu-ragu memakan masakan suaminya. "Enak. Ayamnya juga berkualitas bagus."

"Tentu saja!" Souma menyeringai. "Jamur _enoki_ -nya sedang diskon, beli 2 bungkus gratis 1. Kembang tahunya beli yang kiloan, aku pilih yang sudah remuk-remuk karena dibandrol setengah harga. Aku minta ke si tukang sayur untuk memberikan aku bawang putih, bawang bombay dan daun bawang semua dengan harga ¥150. Ditambah kembang tahu dan jamur, uang belanja hari ini cuma keluar ¥250."

Erina menganga. "Terus, ayamnya dari mana?"

"Oh, itu ayam peliharaannya Ikumi-chan. Habis ayamnya songong banget, main nyelonong masuk rumah kita. Nggak tahu etika, kan? Karena kesal, kupotong saja ayamnya! Lumayan buat makan, kan? Ayamnya gemuk dan sehat, lagi!"

Erina meletakkan sumpitnya. Setelah ini, ia akan ke rumah Mito Ikumi, tetangga seberang atas kelakuan barbar suaminya yang main sembelih peliharaan orang.

"Lalu...pudding mangganya?" Tanya Erina penasaran.

"Oh, masaknya pakai susu di kulkas yang kadaluarsa hari ini. Mangganya metik dari pohon tetangga. Lagian juga sekarang itu pohon mangga nggak ada yang punya. Gede-gede lagi buahnya! Dan kau tahu kalau aku suka **mengoleksi** gula dan kayu manis bubuk kalau pergi ke _coffee shop,_ kan? Aku pakai sedikit koleksiku untuk mempercantik rasa. Hehehehe."

Yak, begitulah saudara-saudara sekalian.

Tingkat kepelitan seorang Yukihira Souma sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan tukang sayur dan beberapa tukang jualan keliling kompleks. Mereka akan berlutut dan memohon kemurahan hati Souma agar tidak menawar dagangan mereka dengan harga tak masuk di akal. Sayangnya, tidak pernah ada yang menang dalam adu tawar harga dengannya. Hal ini berlaku juga pada semua aspek kehidupan keluarga Yukihira. Saking kikirnya, ia juga seringkali meminta atau memijam barang-barang tetangga sekitar ketika ia tengah membutuhkannya.

Skill mengerikan dalam memangkas harga dan menguntungkan diri sendiri inilah yang membuat Yukihira Souma dinobatkan menjadi Raja Kekikiran oleh penghuni kompleks Tootsuki.

* * *

Sebuah mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah yang halaman depannya ditumbuhi pohon mangga besar yang buahnya ada pagar, dan begitu pula semua rumah yang ada di komplek Tootsuki. Rumah berpohon mangga itu salah satu dari deretan rumah yang baru saja ditinggalkan penghuni lamanya. Alasan para penghuni lama pindah adalah karena tingkah ajaib kepala keluarga di rumah bernomor 16.

"Ini rumah baru kita? Kereeen." Seorang wanita berkepang dua berseru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar lucu.

"Iya dong. Siapa dulu yang cari?" Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat menimpali, yaitu sang suami. "Rumah ini gede, lho. Tapi aku juga bingung kenapa di jual murah."

"Apa jangan-jangan di pohon mangganya ada kuntilanak?" Si wanita berkepang tertegun.

"Mungkin." Si suami menyeringai.

"Sacchan! Jangan bilang sesuatu yang seram-seram, dong!" Si wanita berkepang memeluk lengan suaminya karena ketakutan.

"Hahaha, bercanda." Si suami memeluk istrinya. "Kalaupun ada hantu, aku akan melindungimu, _honey_."

Wajah si istri bersemu. " _Hontou?_ "

"Mau kuntilanak kek, pocong kek, sadako kek, genderuwo kek, aku akan siap badan melindungi Megumin~" kata si suami sok keren.

"Aaa...Sacchan..." si istri masih saja blushing.

* * *

"Eri-chan."

"Apaan?"

"Tuh, tuh." Souma mengetuk-ngetuk kaca. "Tetangga baru."

"Halah, paling 2 minggu lagi pindah karena nggak betah dengan kelakuanmu." Cibir Erina.

"Ih, kok gitu? Anak sholeh emang banyak haters-nya, ya?" Souma berkilah dengan gaya super dramatis.

"Najis, anak sholeh dari mana? Anak dajjal sih iya."

"Dan kau jadi istrinya anak dajjal." Balas Souma, _right to the spot._

Erina membuang muka karena kesal. Souma mencubit-cubit pipi istrinya yang pundung karena kalah bacot.

"Uuu tayang tayaang...kacian..." ucapnya. "Kita harus sapa tetangga baru!"

" _Mou...dame."_ Erina masih merajuk.

Souma menggeret paksa istrinya keluar rumah. "Nggak boleh ansos, tahu. _Hayaku, hayaku..._ "

Akhirnya dengan penampilan seadanya, mereka menemui pasangan _lovely dovey_ yang tampaknya tak tahu siapa tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah mereka. Dengan ramah, Souma menyambut kedatangan kedua pasangan baru itu.

" _Konnichiwa_. Kami tinggal di sebelah. Namaku Yukihira Souma." Souma menepuk dadanya bangga. "Dan ini istriku..."

"...Erina." jawab Erina kaku.

"Wah, wah...senang sekali rasanya di sambut. Namaku Isshiki Satoshi, dan istriku Megumin~"

"Me...Megumi, _desu."_ Sahut Megumi malu-malu. " _Yoroshiku_."

"Kalian roman-romannya baru menikah, ya?" Tanya Erina.

"Hmm. Kami baru menikah minggu kemarin." Balas Satoshi. "Kalian juga?"

"Sudah 5 tahun." Ketus Erina.

"Wah, 5 tahun? Semoga langgeng, ya." Timpal Megumi tulus.

"Sebenernya udah bosen, sih. Pengen cari istri ba-OHOK!"

Kalimat indah bapak Yukihira terhenti karena tinju sang istri bersarang di perutnya selama beberapa detik.

Satoshi dan Megumi cuma bisa _sweatdrop._

"Wa...wah...Erina-san kan cantik kayak bidadari, harusnya Yukihira-san betah, dong?"

"Eh...he'eh. Hahahaha..." Souma tertawa canggung. "Bidadari dari neraka-itte!"

Tinju kedua menyusul. Ampun dah, nggak kapok-kapok si bapak Yukihira -_-.

" _Nee,_ karena kita tetangga sebelahan, kalau kalian butuh apa-apa hubungi kami, ya." Ucap Souma dengan keceriaan yang sudah terisi kembali.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Pasutri Isshiki membungkuk hormat.

"Sudah, ya. Ayo pulang, Eri-chan."

Souma sudah melenggang pulang duluan sementara Erina masih berdiri di sana. Ia membungkuk hormat kepada pasutri Isshiki.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menerima kami apa adanya. Terutama Souma-kun." Kata Erina.

"Suamimu baik, kok." Megumi membalas. "Jangan khawatir."

"Justru karena kau bilang dia baik." Tukas Erina. "Aku hanya tak ingin tetanggaku punya gangguan jiwa. Masalahnya..."

"Haah?" Megumi menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Apa Erina-san dan Souma-kun sudah tidak akur?"

Erina menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Masalahnya...suamiku itu..."

"Iya?"

"...terlalu...unik."

Megumi menoleh ke arah Satoshi yang tengah _loading_ beberapa barang ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Tenang saja, Erina-san. Aku mengerti kok perasaanmu memiliki suami yang 'unik'."

* * *

"Megumiiiiin, aku lapaaaar~"

"Nasinya belum matang, Sacchan..." Megumi menutup majalah yang dibacanya dan menatap sang suami. "Sabar, ya."

"Aku bukan lapar karena mau makan nasi." Satoshi merangkul manja istrinya. "Aku lapar akan kasih sayangmu."

Megumi menutup mukanya dan menggeleng-geleng. Meski pun sudah menikah, gombalan Satoshi selalu sukses meluluhkan hatinya seperti masa-masa pacaran dulu.

"Sa...Sacchan..." gumam Megumi.

Satoshi mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar putih dan mempersembahkannya dengan mesra ke hadapan sang istri.

" _I love-_." Ucapnya sambil berlutut

 **TING!**

"Asyik, nasinya sudah mateng!" Megumi berseru bahagia, menghancurkan momen indah yang sudah dibuat suaminya. "Ayo kita makan dulu."

"Yosh, kebetulan aku sudah bawa lauknya!"

Megumi terdiam. "Sacchan, memangnya kita tadi beli lauk di luar, ya?"

Satoshi yang tadinya terpuruk kecewa kini telah bangkit kembali. "Ah, nggak kok _my wife_. Kan kamu bilang hari ini _dinner_ pertama kita!"

"Terus, yang bawa lauk..."

"..itu aku!"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Souma entah kenapa sudah duduk bersila di salah satu kursi makan rumah itu. Ia menenteng piring berisi sesuatu yang ditumis.

Megumi memekik kecil. "So..souma-kun. Ma...maaf, aku nggak dengar kalau kau masuk."

"Pintunya terbuka." Jawab Souma. _"Ano..sumimasen_ , nasi di rumahku habis. Apa aku boleh makan bareng kalian?"

Megumi tersenyum dan mengambil satu set alat makan tambahan. " _Hai, douzo_. Anggaplah rumah kami sebagai rumah keduamu."

"Iya. Kami senang kalau ada yang berkunjung, lho. Megumin sering masak yang enak-enak soalnya." Timpal Satoshi.

"Sacchan, sudah ih." Megumi bersemu malu saat menghidangkan nasi dengan sup miso kepada Souma. "Malu tahu, ada Souma-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bawa lauk sendiri?"

"Ah, ini masakanku." Kata Souma bangga. "Eri-chan sibuk ngajar, jadi aku yang masak dan urus rumah."

"Kau tidak kerja, Souma-kun?" Tanya Satoshi.

"Kerja. Aku punya katering. Tapi aku ke tempat produksi kalau sedang ada orderan saja."

" _Sasuga,_ " ucap Megumi. "Nah, semuanya, ayo dimakan!"

Lauk yang dimasak Megumi adalah _tonkatsu_ super renyah yang sausnya disajikan terpisah. Namun meskipun masakan Megumi benar-benar enak, lauk yang dibawa Souma rupanya menarik perhatian pasutri Isshiki.

"Souma-kun, boleh kucicipi lauk buatanmu?" Tanya Satoshi.

"Silakan." Souma menyodorkan piringnya.

Pasutri Isshiki memakan lauk yang dibawa oleh Souma. Ternyata ayam asam manis.

"Enak, ih. Yang punya katering mah level masaknya bedaaa." Puji Satoshi.

"Iya. Rasanya enak." Timpal Megumi.

"Cuma agak beda, ya? Asemnya eksotik, gitu."

Souma melongo. "Asemnya eksotik?"

"He'eh. Kayak beda gitu." Balas Megumi yang masih asyik mengganyang ayam asam manis itu.

Souma mengendus piringnya dan menyeringai tolol.

"Sorry, itu lauk sisa kemaren. Jangan dimakan lagi, ya?"

Pasutri Isshiki terdiam.

"Ja..jadi asamnya beda karena udah basi?" Tanya Satoshi dengan _sweatdrop_ segede mesin cuci.

"Yep!" Jawab Souma yakin. "Udah basi. Jadi jangan dimakan."

"Souma-kun..." Megumi menaruh sumpitnya. "Ayamnya tadi aku habisin..."

Hening.

"Su...sudahlah, aku yakin perutnya Megumi kuat!" Souma mengibaskan tangannya dengan canggung.

Ia menghabiskan makanannya secepat mungkin dan langsung angkat kaki dari rumah itu.

 _"Gochisou sama deshita!_ Lain kali aku akan mampir lagi~"

Satoshi hanya menghela nafas setelah melambai dengan senyum canggung melepas kepergian tetangga baru tersebut. Ketika Satoshi menutup pintu, ia melihat istrinya tercinta terkapar dengan tidak elitnya dengan muka hijau dan mulut berbusa.

"MEGUMIIIIIIIIIIN!"

* * *

"Hm? Jadi pindah juga akhirnya. Hahaha, iya sih. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian sama-sama sudah nggak kuat pisah? Ah, kalian ini roman-"

 **DOK! DOK! DOK!**

 **"YUKIHIRAAAA! DENGAN MASAKAN YANG KUBAWA INI KUBUKTIKAN KALAU KATERING ALDINI LEBIH HEBAT DARI PUNYAMUUU!"**

Erina menghela nafas dan membukakan pintu. Di baliknya terpampang Takumi Aldini, salah satu saingan bisnis katering suaminya sekaligus tetangga yang tinggal di rumah bernomor 15 yang dengan ngototnya mengantarkan makanan setiap hari dengan alasan mau mengalahkan Katering Yukihira yang dimiliki Souma.

"Ada apa, Aldini-kun?" Tanya Erina.

"Are? Ano...apakah Yukihira Souma ada?" Tanyanya canggung.

Erina menoleh ke sofa, dan menemui suaminya yang sebenarnya ganteng itu tertidur dengan pose dan tampang paling tidak indah yang bisa dibayangkan para _readers_.

"Tidur." Jawab Erina apa adanya. "Jangan minta aku membangunkan seekor walrus yang sedang tidur. Nggak ada efeknya."

Takumi cuma bisa tertawa canggung. "Ini, aku ingin membuat Yukihira Souma mencoba menu baruku di katering."

Erina menerima piring itu dengan canggung. "Ehm...makasih banyak. Aldini-kun perhatian sekali pada suamiku."

Wajah Takumi memerah. "Bu..bukan! Aku cuma mau pamer kalau kateringku lebih baik!"

Erina mendesah. "Sudahlah, Aldini-kun. Nggak usah _tsundere_ begitu."

"Si...siapa yang _tsundere_?! Dan lagi, kenapa kau menyebutku _tsundere_?!" Takumi semakin dibuat gugup karenanya.

"Tolong, ya." Erina menatap Takumi dengan tatapan yang lebih intens. "Kalo situ emang uke, jangan nikung suami orang."

Takumi mulai gelagapan tidak jelas. Dari kejauhan, sebelum menutup pintu ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing selalu menemani Takumi Aldini. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan kembaran tidak identiknya, Isami Aldini.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Keluh Erina.

"Aku mau bayar uang keamanan dan kebersihan komplek bulan ini. Yukihira-san bendahara komplek, kan?" Katanya kalem sambil menyodorkan uang. "Silakan."

"O...oke." Erina menerima uang itu dengan canggung. "A...ano, apakah kalian mau ikut arisan bulanan juga?"

"Arisan?" Tanya Isami bingung.

"Iya. Jadi kita bisa mengumpulkan uang, dan setiap bulan uang tersebut dimenangkan oleh seseorang dengan jalan digilir." Jelas Erina. "Seperti menabung, kurang lebih."

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan saat arisan?"

"Kita menggelar semacam acara. Jadi, orang yang mendapat giliran menjadi pemenang arisan harus menggelar semacam pertemuan."

Isami menepukkan tinju ke telapak tangan, pose para karakter _anime_ jika mengerti akan suatu penjelasan. " _Sou ka_. Jadi singkat kata, uang yang kita dapat adalah uang hasil tabungan kita, kan?"

Erina mengangguk. "Yep."

"Ikut."

"Hoy, Isami! Jangan suka-suka udelmu menentukan sesuatu, dong! Aku kan kakakmu!" Protes Takumi.

"Nii-chan berisik." Keluh Isami. "Yosh, besok aku akan datang lagi untuk membahas arisan itu, permisi."

"Ooy! Mana bisa kau berkata begitu?! Isami!"

Isami menggenggam kepala kakaknya dan menundukkannya secara paksa. "Dan kami juga minta maaf kalau nii-chan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi."

Erina mengerjapkan matanya. "Ha...hai."

Dan Aldini bersaudara pulang dengan damai diiringi suara sumpah serapah Takumi yang masih tak ingin kalah dari Souma dan suara geretan badannya yang digeret paksa si adik pulang ke rumah.

Erina menaruh makanan yang diberikan Takumi di meja. Ia duduk di kursi makan dan meneguk segelas jus jeruk yang ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Hoaheeeeem~" Souma akhirnya bangun dari bobo cantiknya. "Are? Ada makanaaaan!"

"Dari Aldini-kun. Makan aja." Balas Erina pasif.

"Mauuu." Souma menggeret bangku dan duduk di sebelah Erina. "Eri-chan? Jus jeruknya masih ada? Aku mauuu."

Erina mengambil botol jus jeruk dari kulkas, kemudian menuang semua isinya ke dalam gelasnya sampai tak bersisa. Ia lalu meminum semuanya dalam sekali teguk.

"Nggak ada." Jawabnya dengan muka _absolute princess_ seperti biasa.

"Ampun, deh. Kamu ini istri atau cobaan, sih?" Keluh Souma kesal. "Nyebelin banget."

"Mirror, mz. Padahal kau sendiri jauh lebih menyebalkan dari aku."

Souma menghiraukan ucapan istrinya. Ia membuka kotak makan yang ada di meja dan mengganyangnya tanpa pikir panjang. Erina yang tertarik mengambil garpu dan mencuil sedikit isinya.

" _Lasagna_." Ucap Erina refleks.

"Inhi afa?" Souma mengunyah dengan mulut penuh. "Rasanya kayak _lasagna_."

Erina menatap suaminya dengan wajah _poker face_. "Bukan, sayangku. Ini nasi rawon."

"Ah, masaaa?" Souma memakannya lagi. "Ini _lasagna_ , kok. Fix. Masa nasi rawon? Nasi rawon mah item kayak anaknya Shiomi-san."

Erina membanting garpunya karena kesal. Souma yang menyadari istrinya ngambek langsung menjegatnya sebelum memasuki kamar.

"Ups, mau kemana, manis?" Ucap Souma dengan nada menggoda.

"Sana! Aku bete sama kamu!" Erina mendorong-dorong Souma. _"Ahosouma!"_

"Ih, kamu mah baperan. Masa begitu aja ngambek?" Ledek Souma, tahu betul kalau istrinya paling tidak bisa diledek.

"Bodo amat!" Erina masih mendorong-dorong suaminya. "Sanaaaa..."

"Iya, iya." Souma menangkap Erina ke dalam pelukannya. "Uuh, tayang...maapin..."

"U..uh..." Erina berhenti memberontak dan membuang muka dengan wajah bersemu. "Uh-hm."

"Nah, gitu dong." Souma menepuk-nepuk kepala Erina. "Malem ini kita bobonya nggak pake selimut jerapah, ya?"

Selimut jerapah adalah selimut kesukaan Erina. Disebut selimut jerapah karena motifnya memang _chibi_ jerapah lucu.

"Lho, bukannya harusnya sudah kering, ya?" tanya Erina. "Selimut itu dicuci kemarin, kan?"

"U...udah, sih. Cuman...ya, gitulah. Pokoknya hari ini kita bobo pake selimut lain." Kilah Souma.

Melihat gelagat suaminya yang aneh, Erina merangsek masuk ke kamar dan menggeledah kamar tidur mereka yang rapi. Terlihat di balik lemari pakaian mereka seonggok kain tebal berwarna krem muda dengan motif _chibi_ jerapah lucu kesukaan Erina disumpel di sana. Saat selimut itu ditarik, Souma Cuma bisa menjerit pasrah.

Ada noda biru yang bentuknya bercakan aneh seperti bekas ketumpahan.

"Souma-kun, sudah dibilang berapa kali kalau mau cuci celana jeans bulukmu itu, harus dipisah sama baju-baju dan cucian lain karena lunturan?"

"Iya. Tapi kan kalau dicuci terpisah kan boros sabun dan boros air~ lagian, emang kenapa kalau kelunturan sedi—GYAAAA!"

Erina yang _background_ -nya berupa kobaran api hitam hanya melempar sebuah bantal besar tepat ke muka Souma dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka rapat-rapat.

 **"AHOSOUMA! MALAM INI TIDUR DI LUAR!"**

* * *

 **Hai geng, saya mencoba menjajal fandom shokugeki no souma karena beragam ide liar overflowing di kepala saya ketika menuntaskan anime dan manga super duper kece ini. Jangan banyak tanya kenapa saya "menikahkan" Souma dengan Erina, meskipun saya lebih suka Souma dengan Takumi #hey tapi kalau begitu, nggak bakalan jadi kehidupan rumah tangga yang seru, dong? Iya kan, iya kan? Hehehehe...**

 **Anyway, masih banyak tetangga lain yang akan saya tampilkan untuk meneror kehidupan indah megumi dan isshiki-senpai. Wait for the next chapter soon yaaa~ babay~**


	2. Rumah No 18 (Kurokiba's Family)

Mentari pagi menyelundup masuk melalui celah jendela, membangunkan Megumi dengan lembut dari tidurnya yang lelap. Wanita berambut _dark blue_ itu menggeliat dan beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. Ia melirik alarm yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya dan Satoshi.

Jam 5 pagi.

"Sacchan, hari ini masuk siang, kan? Mau bangun jam berapa?" Tanya Megumi lembut.

"Ngg...jam 7 lah. Aku masih ngantuk~" Satoshi memasang muka bantal super unyu karena efek topi tidur yang ia kenakan.

Megumi tersenyum. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan pagi sang suami. Hal yang dilakukan Megumi pertama kali adalah menyetrika setelan jas kerja Satoshi, lalu mendidihkan air untuk membuat teh. Selanjutnya memasak nasi dan juga sup miso. Satoshi selalu makan pagi dengan menu yang ringan tapi mengenyangkan untuk sarapan pagi, ditemani minum teh hangat dan nonton berita pagi sebelum berangkat kerja. Satoshi bekerja sebagai jaksa, dan terkadang ia pulang larut malam dengan perut kelaparan karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sarapan dengan porsi yang ringan namun mengenyangkan lumayan memberinya energi di pagi hari.

Dua minggu sudah Megumi dan Satoshi menikah. Dan ia begitu menikmati perannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Satoshi yang hobi berkebun menanam beragam macam sayuran di halaman depan, dan Megumi juga turut serta merawat kebun itu dengan segenap kasih sayang. Sayuran itu kadang mereka petik untuk dikonsumsi sendiri. Rasanya sangat segar.

Benar-benar pasutri yang hangat, sodara-sodara.

 **Bruuuuussssh...**

 **Ceklek.**

Megumi memandang pintu kamar mandi dengan hati yang agak doki-doki. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan melihat suaminya yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggang, body berkilauan karena titik-titik air shower dan muka ganteng maksimal yang akan mengatakan:

"Yo, Megumi. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu, ya! Eri-chan mandinya lama, aku mau ke katering hari ini."

Krik.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Megumi menjerit panik sampai tak sadar menjatuhkan piring plastik yang tengah dipegangnya tadi. "So...So...Souma-kun, ke...ke...kenapa bisa masuk?"

"Heh? Pintunya nggak dikunci." Si pria beralis bocak sebelah itu menyeringai lebar. "Ah, wanginya enak. Masak apa?"

"Ano...sarapan." Megumi tampaknya berhasil sadar dari efek syok yang diterimanya. "Sup miso, teh sama nasi."

"Lauknya apa?"

"Jamur shiitake yang sudah direbus pakai _shoyu, mirin, sake_ dan _dashi_ , lalu diiris tipis. Aku selalu buat banyak karena Sacchan suka banget makan itu buat sarapan."

"Good." Souma duduk dengan kaki nangkring di atas kursi makan rumah pasutri Isshiki. "Aku mau, dong!"

"I...iya..."

Megumi dengan canggung menyediakan satu set menu sarapan hari ini: nasi dengan irisan shiitake rebus dan daun bawang, sup miso dan teh hangat.

"Ittadakimasu." Souma memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dan khidmat.

Megumi melanjutkan acara beberes rumah. Ketika ia membuka gorden, ia melihat dua truk box besar parkir di sebelah rumahnya, rumah nomor 18.

"Souma-kun, komplek ini banyak penghuni baru, ya?"

"Hmm." Souma masih asyik mengunyah. "Namanya juga komplek baru. Aku dan Eri-chan salah satu penghuni lama di sini selain Pak RT Tsukasa. Sama si Aldini bersaudara. Dan Nikumi-chan. Setelah itu pasutri Marui dan pasutri Ibusaki yang tinggal di seberang kita. Rumah nomor 18 itu susah laku karena dengar-dengar rumah itu lebih kecil dibanding rumah-rumah yang lain."

"Yah, hal itu yang aku dan Megumin pikirkan saat kesini. Karena kita berencana punya anak banyak, jadi kita ambil rumah ini."

"Sacchan, Souma-kun ikut-"

Souma hampir saja keselek sumpit yang ia pakai sementara Megumi cuma bisa mengerenyit getir, seakan ironi kehidupan ini harus selalu ia lalui sampai akhir menutup mata.

Isshiki Satoshi, keluar kamar. Menemui Megumi dan Souma.

Hanya memakai topi tidur.

 **HANYA** memakai topi tidur. Setelahnya, tak ada lagi atribut yang menempel di tubuhnya, _which means_ doi telanjang bulat.

"Ohayou, Sacchan..." sapa Megumi enggan.

"Ke...ke...ke...kenapa Isshiki-san nggak...anu...itu...ada..." Souma gelagapan karena nggak biasa ngelihat 'gajah' lelaki dewasa lain secara _live_.

"Maaf, ya. Sacchan suka lepas baju kalau di rumah." Megumi membungkuk seraya meminta maaf.

"Cara minta maafmu normal banget." Souma cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan muka yang rada ungu karena belum pulih dari syok.

"Ahahaha, Souma-kun lucu, deh." Satoshi duduk di sebelah Souma. "Kayak grogi gitu liatnya. Kamu sendiri punya, kan?"

"I...iya, sih." Souma tertawa canggung. "Cuma kayaknya benda itu nggak bakalan kupamerin selain ke Eri-chan."

"Ah, Souma-kun bisa aja." Satoshi tertawa, mengucapkan terima kasih karena Megumi menghidangkan makan pagi porsinya. "Apa jangan-jangan Souma-kun minder dengan ukuranku?"

"Ah, masaaaa? Nggak juga. Aku bisa membanggakan kejantananku karena dapat membuat Eri-chan tunduk padaku!"

"Tapi sampai sekarang belum punya anak?"

Souma langsung dirundung awan mendung. "So...soal itu..."

"Mungkin belum rejeki." Megumi berusaha menghibur Souma dari ucapan menusuk kokoro dari suaminya. "Orangtuaku melahirkan aku setelah mereka 12 tahun menikah, lho."

" _Maji?!"_ Souma tercengang.

"Iya. Selama dua-duanya tidak mandul. Banyak-banyak makan produk kedelai. Itu bagus buat kesuburan." Megumi mengisi kembali gelas Souma.

"Yosh! Aku akan terus berusaha!" Souma menandaskan sarapannya, berikut tehnya dalam sekali teguk. " _Gochisousama deshita._ Aku pamit dulu."

Megumi menutup pintu ketika Souma pergi. Dan setelahnya terdengar teriakan seperti 'Eri-chan, ayo bikin anak' dan sumpah serapah lain yang tidak begitu jelas terdengar.

"Megumin, sini temani aku sarapan."

Megumi mengangguk dan makan bersama Satoshi. Sang suami menaruh sumpit terlebih dahulu karena sudah selesai makan.

"Kita belum kunjungan tetangga, lho. Kita kan penghuni baru." Ucap Satoshi.

"Iya. Mau kapan?" Tanya Megumi sambil menyeruput sup.

"Kita ke sebelah, nomor 18 dan nomor 15 malam ini. Besok atau lusa kita ke tetangga sebrang."

"Kalau istrinya Marui-san dan Ibusaki-san, aku sudah ketemu beberapa kali di tukang sayur. Mereka baik banget, lho. Erina-san hampir nggak pernah ketemu, tapi itu karena dia kerja, kan?"

"Iya." Balas Satoshi. "Bagaimana tetangga lain?"

"Aldini bersaudara salah satu penghuni yang belum menikah. Shiomi-san juga, tapi dia punya anak angkat. Shinomiya-san tinggal paling ujung. Dan juga, kita harus ke rumah Tsukasa-san selaku ketua RT di komplek ini." Tutur Megumi.

"Rumah paling ujung di sebrang kita rumah siapa?"

"Ah, itu..." Megumi berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Rumahnya Mimasaka-san. Beliau juga belum nikah."

"Ahahaha...daftar kunjungannya banyak. Aku jadi nggak sabar."

* * *

"Ryou-kun, aku sudah pasang TV barunya di lantai 2."

"Hmm."

"Hari ini bikin eskrim, ah. Ryou-kun mau rasa apa?"

"Terserah Alice."

"Okeee. Nee, nee...aku belum bilang Erina kalau kita pindah ke komplek ini, lho. Biar _surprise_."

Lelaki yang bernama Ryou itu mengangkat muka dari _gadget_ di tangannya. "Mau bilang nanti malam?"

"Kalau sekarang, cuma ada suaminya. Nggak gereget, ah." Istrinya, Alice hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Hmm."

Kurokiba Ryou dan Alice sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu, dan baru bisa bersama seminggu terakhir karena terpisah benua. Alice bekerja di sebuah industri raksasa sebagai seorang _food scientist_ , sementara Ryou adalah wiraswasta yang membuka bisnis _online shop_ skala besar. Di masa remajanya, Kurokiba Ryou memenangkan gelar _the most professional game player_ di kejuaraan permainan _game online_ di Amerika. Uang hadiahnya ia pergunakan membuka usaha bisnis online yang membawanya ke indahnya _passive income state_.

Alice dulunya adalah salah satu pelanggan Ryou, mereka bertemu karena Alice memintanya mengantar barang pesanan wanita itu-atau bahasa gaulnya COD. Namun keduanya saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan meneruskan hubungan lebih lanjut. Naasnya, sehari setelah pernikahan mereka, Alice dipindah tugaskan ke Denmark sementara Ryou memilih pulang ke tanah airnya dan menjalankan bisnisnya sendiri. Dua tahun menjalani _long distance relationship_ , Alice yang tak tahan memilih dinas saja di Jepang agar bisa tinggal dengan penuh kebahagiaan bersama suaminya.

Di komplek Tootsuki.

"Tadi mau ke rumah pak RT Tsukasa, tapi katanya besok aja. Doi sibuk bingits."

"Yaudah. Besok aja." Balas Ryou pasif. "Aku belum nyetok barang lagi. Besok mau pergi."

"Kalau mau _dropping_ atau _loading_ barang, aku ikut, ya!" Seru Alice.

"Hmm."

"COD juga, ya."

"Nggak boleh."

Alice merengut. "Kenapaaa?! Habisnya Ryou-kun kalau COD sama orang selalu di mall, cafe atau tempat nongkrong! Aku kan juga mau ikut! Sekalian jalan-jalan! Nanti kalau ada cewek yang ganjenin Ryou-kun gimana?! Kasih aku alasaaan!"

Ryou mendesah lelah. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepala istrinya dengan lembut.

"1. Alice rewel. Minta pulang terus kalau COD. Apalagi kalau barang elektronik. Alice juga selalu memberi penjelasan nggak guna."

Alice masih manyun. "Kedua?"

"Kalau ada cewek yang ganjen, terus kenapa? Dimataku hanya ada kamu. Cewek yang mampu membuatku berpaling dari semua _game_. Dan dunia _online_."

Wajah Alice bersemu merah. Sang suami yang menjulang tinggi itu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Nanti bantu aku tulis alamat. Dan bungkus barang orderan. Hari ini ada beberapa yang harus dikemas." Kata Ryou-amat sangat jauh dari kata romantis.

"Okeeee~" balas Alice, yang tetap saja _cheerful overload_. "Bungkusnya pakai kertas kado yang lucu-lucu, yaaa?"

"Hmm."

"Ryou-kun yang masak malam malam, ya!"

"Hmm."

"Aku mau _shrimp katsu sandwich_. Sama _scallop ceviche_. Sama _tuna tataki_ juga. Mau makan _paella_ dan _molten cake_ juga."

"Alice rakus. Nanti gembul, lho."

"Biarin! Aku tinggal olahraga lagi dan akan kurus seperti semula."

Oke, sodara-sodara. Kita doakan saja semoga pasutri Kurokiba bisa tahan tinggal di kompleks Tootsuki sebagai penghuni rumah nomor 18.

Dan bisa menerima keluarga Yukihira apa adanya.

* * *

"Sa...Sacchan, aku sudah oke, belum?"

Satoshi tersenyum lembut, mengusap pipi istrinya. Mereka hendak melakukan kunjungan tetangga yang pertama, dan Megumi merasa gugup luar biasa.

"Sudah, sudah." Satoshi tertawa pelan. "Santai, _honey_. Aku sudah bawa _baumkuchen_ untuk oleh-oleh."

" _Baumkuchen_ dari toko di stasiun itu? Sacchan keren, itu kan enak banget! Ramai banget lagi antriannya."

"Ahahaha, aku dikasih sama bawahanku." Satoshi menggandeng tangan Megumi. "Ayo."

Mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju rumah nomor 18. Papan namanya tertulis Kurokiba.

"Permisi!" Megumi dengan pede memencet bel.

 **Ceklek**.

Dari balik pintu muncullah seorang lelaki tinggi sterek dengan raut muka sangar bagaikan karakter antagonis _legend_ di film aksi. Aura di sekitarnya hitam kelam. Ia menengadah saat memandang Megumi dengan raut muka tak senang.

"Haaah?!" Geramnya.

"Pe...pe...permisi...ka..ka...kaa...kami tetangga...ba..ba...baru..." Megumi mendadak ciut, badannya gemetar menghadapi lelaki itu.

"Ryou-kuuuun, siapa ituuuu?"

Pintu terbuka agak lebar dan menampakkan cewek bule mulus bohay yang mengenakkan celana pendek dan kaus pink berkerah.

"Tetangga baru. Katanya." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Tetangga?! Masuk, masuk!" Wanita itu mendepak si lelaki agar menjauh dari pintu.

Megumi dan Satoshi melangkah masuk.

Rumah nomor 18 itu memang lebih kecil daripada rumah mereka. Desain rumahnya sangat futuristik, dan banyak mesin-mesin aneh yang tampak asing bagi pasutri Isshiki. Sebuah TV layar datar yang agak melengkung sedang menayangkan acara _reality show_ Korea. Banyak kardus dan peti kayu besar yang menumpuk rapi di ruang tengah. Tampaknya mereka belum selesai berbenah.

Wanita itu mempersilakan mereka duduk. Megumi cuma bisa menyumput di balik punggung suaminya karena wajah si kepala keluarga Kurokiba bahkan jauh lebih horror dari kenyataan bahwa Yukihira Souma bisa seenaknya masuk rumah pasutri Isshiki.

Oke, skip karena itu sudah _out of topic._

"Maaf, ya. Ryou-kun sedang sakit gigi. Mulutnya bengkak, mukanya dan ngomongnya jadi seram. Tapi dia baik kok. Silakan, silakan."

Pasutri Isshiki mengangguk paham. Megumi baru bisa keluar dari balik punggung Satoshi karena melihat selembar koyo besar menempel di pipi kanan lelaki seram itu. Megumi mengerti sekali seberapa tersiksanya saat sedang sakit gigi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Satoshi. "Namaku Isshiki Satoshi, dan ini istriku,"

"...Megumi _desu_."

"Kami tetangga sebelah kalian. Ini, ada oleh-oleh dari kami." Lanjut Satoshi sambil memberikan _baumkucken_ yang dibawakannya. " _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Wah, oleh-oleh!" Wanita itu menepuk tangannya. "Namaku Kurokiba Alice, dan ini suamiku Kurokiba Ryou. Aku ambil teh dulu, ya!"

"Maaf merepotkan." Jawab Satoshi.

Alice kembali tak lama, membawa baki berisi empat kotak teh kemasan yang baru keluar dari kulkas. Kue pemberian pasutri Isshiki dipotong-potong dan dihidangkan juga bersama teh kemasan itu.

"Sepupuku juga tinggal disini." Kata Alice. "Yukihira Erina."

"Wah, dia tetangga sebelah kami!" Balas Satoshi. "Rumah nomor 16."

"Tapi aku belum kasih tahu Erina kalau kita pindah kesini." Ungkap Alice. "Ah, Isshiki-san kerja apa?"

"Aku jaksa." Katanya sambil minum teh kemasan. "Sementara istriku ibu rumah tangga."

"Kau bersalah~" Alice pura-pura memimik Satoshi sebagai seorang jaksa. "Ahahaha, pekerjaan yang keren."

"Begitulah." Satoshi tersenyum. "Alice-san sendiri? Ibu rumah tangga?"

"Aku _food scientist_. Sementara Ryou-kun bapak rumah tangga."

Hening.

Isshiki Satoshi menyimpulkan kalau Kurokiba Ryou adalah seorang pengangguran. Terlihat jelas dari matanya yang memicing menatap lelaki seram itu.

Hening.

Megumi yang baik hati dan peka mulai berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"A...ano..." Megumi membuka teh kemasannya. "Mungkin apa maksudnya Ryou-san itu wiraswasta yang kerja di rumah?"

Ryou mengangguk. " _Online shop_. Main saham juga."

"Wah, keren!" Ungkap Megumi tulus. "Pasti Alice-san senang ya, disambut pulang oleh Ryou-kun."

"Iyaaaaa~" Alice memeluk lengan suaminya. "Kami baru bisa serumah kali ini. Kami sudah 2 tahun menikah, tapi harus pisah rumah karena aku dinas di Denmark."

Pasutri Isshiki mengangguk-angguk.

"Karena kita tetangga, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami, ya!" Ucap Satoshi.

"Mohon bantuannya." Pasutri Kurokiba membungkuk hormat.

"Nee, _darling._ Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Satoshi.

"Ha...hai. Terima kasih. Kami pamit dulu."

Pasutri Kurokiba mengantarkan pasutri Isshiki sampai pintu depan dan melambai melepas kepergiannya. Setelah itu, Alice menatap suaminya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ryou-kun, besok kita ke dokter gigi. Muka sakit gigimu sudah bikin takut tetangga, tahu!"

"Hmm." Ryou hanya bisa menggeram sambil mengangguk pelan.

* * *

" _Tadaima_."

Souma berbinar-binar ketika melihat istri tersayangnya pulang sambil membawa sekeranjang parsel buah.

"Wuaaa, apakah hari ini hari istimewa kita? Eri-chan, aku mau bagian favoritkuuuu~"

 **BUAAK!**

Sebuah duren menghantam wajah coret-mupeng-coret—tampan Yukihira Souma.

"Makan tuh kulit duren. Pede banget." Sembur Erina pedas.

"Itte..." Souma meringis, berusaha meredam rasa sakit akibat hasil ciuman pertamanya dengan kulit duren. "Kalau bukan buatku, buat siapa?"

"Buat Ibusaki-san." Balas Erina. "Aku dengar dari Pak RT dia kecelakaan."

"Hoooh." Souma mengangguk-angguk. "Salam deh, buat Ibusaki-san. Bilang cepet sembuh."

Erina tercengang. "Lho, Souma-kun nggak mau ikut?"

"Nggak ah. Kadar kegantenganku berkurang setengah. Mana bisa seorang kepala keluarga Yukihira keluar dengan muka yang nggak ganteng maksimal?" Kata Souma sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Ganteng maksimal dari Hongkong? Muka amburadul gitu." Erina meyepet tanpa ampun.

"Siapa yang mukanya amburadul?" Souma menyeringai. Ia menyergap Erina dari belakang dan mulai menggrepe-grepe istrinya. "Hayoo?"

"Ngg... _ahosouma...dame..._ " Erina merintih.

"Eri-chan memang merengek ke siapa kalau minta 'jatah'?" Bisik Souma. "Ke cowok yang mukanya amburadul ini, kan?"

"Nggh..."

"Eri-chan mau berhenti dikasih 'jatah'?" Souma mencium telinga istrinya.

" _Dame..."_

"Hayo bilang minta maaf..." Souma mengusap bibir Erina.

 **KRAUK!**

"IIITTEEEE!"

Sebentuk ceplakan gigi sukses bersarang di ibu jari Souma. Ia berguling kesakitan sementara Erina sukses melepaskan diri. Ia merapikan kembali pakaiannya dan mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya super elegan.

"Denger, ya _ahosouma!_ Suka-suka aku mau bilang apa! Dan jangan... ...umm...jangan ancam aku p...pakai 'jatah'. Itu nggak lucu."

Souma tertawa.

"Jangan ketawa!" Bentak Erina dengan muka ngambeknya yang khas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku...serius."

"Hai, hai _my lady_." Souma bangkit dan mencium pipi Erina. Ia juga merapikan sedikit pakaian istrinya. "Sana. Aku masih ada kerjaan."

"Ung."

Erina pergi sambil membawa parsel buah. 

**BLAM.**

"Itteitteitteitteeee!"

Souma kembali bergulingan memegangi jempolnya. Rupanya aksi _gentle_ tadi cuma akting belaka, sodara-sodara.

Readers kecewa.

"Sempak! Itu cewek apa siluman buaya, sih? Gigitannya kenceng banget, edan!" Keluh Souma.

* * *

"Takumi-niichaaaan~"

"Oni-chan, itu punyakuuuu!"

"Lariiii!"

Terlihat Ibusaki Shun, salah satu lelaki dengan predikat cowok paling kece di kompleks Tootsuki ini mengejar-ngejar ketiga anaknya yang berkeliaran di halaman depan dengan susah payah. Para tetangga yang melihat hanya bisa memandang dengan perasaan luluh bercampur iba. Ibusaki Shun pastilah lelaki tegar dan sabar. Benar-benar suami idaman.

Punya anak kembar tiga pasti capek.

"Coba lihat ini siapaaa?" Takumi Aldini menggendong anak tertua dari para _triplets_ , Ibusaki Tsuyoshi. "Tsu-chan sudah mandi?"

"Sudaaah!" Jawab bocah itu semangat.

" _Bravo!_ " Takumi memberikan permen untuk anak itu. "Ini buat Tsu-chan."

Takumi memberikannya permen. Anak itu minta diturunkan dan ia memasuki rumah.

"Maaf, aku sedang agak repot." Shun menggembol kedua anaknya yang setengah meronta bagaikan tengah membawa 2 karung beras. "Masuk saja. Yuki ada di dalam."

"Permisi." Ryoko dan Erina melangkah masuk duluan.

"Ryokocchi, Erinacchi!" Ibusaki Yuki melambai bahagia. "Senangnya kalian datang!"

"Aku dengar kakimu patah." Ryoko terlihat begitu khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ibusaki Yuki—atau Yoshino Yuki nama gadisnya, adalah atlet panahan sekaligus _professional hunter_ di salah satu supplier daging buruan, dimana hewan buruannya diternakkan secara massal di hutan buatan untuk keperluan olahraga _hunting_ atau hewan buruan itu harus ditangkap dengan cara diburu. Pada suatu perburuan, Yuki terperosok parit dalam sehingga kakinya patah. Mendengar kabar itu, para tetangga di komplek Tootsuki akhirnya datang menjenguk.

"Sudah hubungi dokter? Atau mau dipanggilkan dukun patah tulang?" Tanya Erina khawatir.

"Sudah, kok. Shun meminta tolong bantuan Tsukasa-san, dan aku dibawa ke dokter bersamanya. Shun harus menjaga anak-anak." Balas Yuki.

"Permisi..." Megumi dan Aldini bersaudara masuk terakhir karena sibuk membantu Shun memasukkan anak-anak mereka ke dalam rumah.

"Takumicchi dan Isamicchi! Ada Megumicchi juga." Ucap Yuki riang. "Mana Soumacchi?"

"Ada kok." Erina tertawa getir. "Di bawah sumur."

Para tetangga tertawa hambar. Mereka tak pernah melarang ataupun menggubris komentar sarkasme Erina soal suaminya yang 'agak' ajaib itu.

"Aku bawakan susu tinggi kalsium." Takumi memberikan dua karton besar susu cair tinggi kalsium. "Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Hai, terima kasih, Takumicchi."

"Aku bawa obat dari toko Cina, khusus untuk patah tulang." Megumi memberikan sekotak obat semacam salep. "Dipakai sebelum tidur, ya!"

"Megumicchi perhatian banget, makasih!" Yuki menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Fuaaaah." Shun mendesah lega ketika berhasil menggiring masuk anak-anaknya ke dalam rumah. "Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat."

"Punya anak kembar 3 pasti repot, ya?" Gumam Megumi.

"Aku jadi khawatir." Ryoko mengerenyit. "Aku tak terlalu suka anak kecil."

"Nanti kau juga akan merasakan jadi mama." Balas Shun. "Ryoko sebentar lagi juga melahirkan, kan?"

Ryoko mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Rupanya ia tengah hamil besar. "Dokter bilang mungkin satu atau dua bulan lagi. Masih lama."

Salah satu anak pasutri Ibusaki melompat ke pangkuan ayahnya dan menciumi pipi sang ayah.

"Hmm? Kamu mau apa, Atsushi?" Tanya Shun lembut.

"Nggak ada." Anak itu menggeleng. "Aku sayang tou-chan."

"Benar?" Shun memangku anaknya.

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu sini cium tou-chan."

Anak itu mencium pipi Shun. Sang ayah menimang-nimangnya dan balas menciumnya penuh sayang. Ia menurunkan anaknya dan membiarkannya berlarian di sekitar rumah. Shun mengawasi anaknya—tidak kelihatan seperti apa pandangan matanya. Duh, mz makanya potong poni!

Para ibu-ibu melihat Shun dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ibusaki-kun keren banget!" Cetus Ryouko. "Super daddy~"

"Bisa ngurus 3 anak kembar tanpa pakai marah-marah itu nggak gampang, lho." Puji Megumi. "Pasti tingkat kesabarannya tinggi."

"Ibusaki-kun dekat sekali dengan anak-anaknya, ya. Bener-bener bapak idaman."

"Co...coba Souma-kun bisa kayak gitu."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Ka...kayaknya yang itu sih nggak mungkin." Celetuk Takumi.

"Aku bahkan nggak paham kenapa Erinacchi bisa tahan sama manusia begitu." Balas Yuki.

"Aku harap nanti anakku nggak seabsurd Souma-kun." Ryouko mengusap perutnya.

"Ehm...Erina-san, jangan terlalu digubris, ya." Megumi menghibur Erina. "Mereka kan tidak bisa melihat sisi lain Souma-kun yang cuma bisa dilihat Erina-san."

"Sisi lain apaan? Dia itu super nggak tahu malu, jadi apa yang kalian lihat itu adalah sisi aslinya Souma-kun. Hahahaha." Erina tertawa sadis.

Semua orang cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

Shun menghidangkan teh dan camilan, lalu mereka semua mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Arisan bulan ini jatuh kepada rumah Tsukasa-san selaku ketua RT, dan akan diadakan hari jumat ini jam 7 malam.

" _Minna_ , aku permisi dulu." Erina mohon pamit lebih dulu. "Aku harus buat soal ujian untuk besok."

"Yah, padahal lagi seru." Yuki dengan berat hati melambai. "Dadah, Erinacchi! Datang lagi, ya!"

Erina tersenyum dan berjalan pulang. Ketika memasuki rumah, ia melihat Souma sedang tiduran di sofa sambil nonton acara pertandingan sepak bola. Ia mengenakkan kimono tidurnya dilengkapi celana panjang gombrong yang membuatnya kelihatan 20 tahun lebih tua.

"Oh, _okaeri,_ Eri-chan." Sambutnya hangat beriring senyuman.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Erina menghambur ke arah Souma dan memeluknya erat-erat. Karena merasa ada yang salah, Souma hanya balas memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Eri-chan? Hmm?" Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala istrinya.

"Semua orang..." gumam Erina. "Semua orang selalu bilang Souma-kun itu orang yang aneh dan menyebalkan. Dan itu memang benar!"

"Haah? Terus apa masalahnya?" Tanya Souma—tetap tidak merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya terhadap para tetangga yang kadang suka bikin geger.

"Me...meskipun itu benar..." Erina meremas kimono Souma. "Aku...entah kenapa...aku jadi merasa kesal..."

Souma tersenyum kecil. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang istri dan berbisik pelan.

"Biarkan saja mereka mau bilang apa. Meskipun aku tahu semua orang membenciku, setidaknya Eri-chan masih ada untukku."

Erina tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia malah membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Souma lebih dalam.

" _Urusai, ahosouma_."

* * *

 **hai readers sekalian, ini pojok bacotan author yang (sayangnya) harus anda baca setelah membaca fic ini hohohohoho. Ya, seperti yang sudah tertera di atas tetangga baru komplek tootsuki adalah Nakiri Alice dan Kurokiba Ryou. Semoga mereka betah, ya. Dan sepertinya sudah revealed bahwa bapak Isshiki Satoshi tidak senormal yang kita kira. Mungkin komplek ini lama-kelamaan bakalan membuat persatuan kepala keluarga ajaib.**

 **Okelah, readers sekalian. Daripada bacotan author semakin nggak jelas, lebih baik author akhiri saja sampai sini. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya, dadaah~**


	3. Rumah No 22 (Pak RT Tsukasa Eishi)

**TOK TOROKTOK TOKTOKTOK.**

Ketukan pintu super berirama itu terdengar di hari ke 25 pernikahan Megumi dan Satoshi. Dengan was-was, Megumi yang sedang asyik memasak sarapan pagi dengan menu seperti yang ia masak di chapter 2 membuka pintu. Ia sudah setengah _su'udzon_ akan menemukan bapak Yukihira Souma yang bakal seenak udelnya nyelonong masuk, duduk nangkring ala pelanggan warkop di kampung dan minta sarapan.

Tetapi yang ada di balik pintu adalah sosok tinggi besar, seram, dengan kaos putih bergambar benua Amerika. Ia memegang sebuah mangkuk besar dan sendok besi.

"Yo. Aku mau numpang sarapan."

Megumi tidak menjerit. Ia gemetar dan tertegun.

Dilihat dari _angle_ manapun, Kurokiba Ryou selalu terlihat seram di matanya.

"Boleh?" Tanyanya.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun, Ryou dirundung rasa galau. Tetapi yang ia lakukan hanya berlutut di depan Megumi dengan ekspresi sedatar tembok Cina. Puncak kepalanya kini hanya mencapai telinga Megumi.

"Boleh?" Tanyanya.

"Bo...boleh." Megumi mengangguk. "Me...meskinya Kurokiba-san nggak usah sampai berlutut segala."

"Kata Alice..." Ryou terdiam sejenak. "Alasan kenapa Megumi takut padaku. Mungkin aku ketinggian. Kalau aku jongkok, mungkin Megumi nggak takut lagi."

Megumi _sweatdrop_ karena dua hal: gaya bicara Ryou yang sepatah demi sepatah dan pola pikir istrinya Ryou yang agak 'ajaib'.

"Duduklah. Aku mau menyiapkan perlengkapan kerja Sacchan."

Megumi pergi ke belakang untuk menyetrika setelan kerja suaminya, tak lupa dengan menyemir sepatunya, menyelipkan saputangan bersih di kantong dalam jasnya dan memilihkan dasi. Satoshi punya banyak koleksi dasi, dan Megumi memilihkan dasi biru muda sutra sebagai dasi hari ini.

Setelah itu, Megumi mulai menghidangkan satu set menu makan pagi untuk dua orang—Ryou tidak dihitung karena membawa sarapan sendiri.

"Megumin, aku mau susu dingin." Teriak Satoshi dari dalam kamar saat ia tengah berpakaian.

"Aku juga!"

"Baiklah, seben—kyaaaaa!"

Megumi tidak sengaja mengguyur suami Yukihira Erina—yang secara mistis sudah duduk dengan anteng dengan pose ala mas-mas yang nongkrong di warung kopi kampung di kursi makannya. Sungguh, tadi dia tidak ada disitu. Ryou terlihat tidak terkejut sama sekali, dan masih asyik dengan sarapannya.

"Buset, pagi-pagi mandi susu." Souma mengambil serbet makan untuk mengusap mukanya.

"So...So...Souma-kun, ka...ka...kalau masuk bilang-bilang, dong."

"Pintunya kebuka." Souma menyeringai bodoh. "Lagian, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kediaman Isshiki boleh kuanggap sebagai rumah keduaku, kan?"

Megumi memasang tampang Yao Ming, yang seakan menyuarakan _bitch please_. "Ya...ma...maksudku..."

"Aku lapar. Mau makan." Titah Souma.

"Erina tidak mau memberimu makan?" Tanya Ryou.

"Eri-chan bilang aku harus masak sendiri. Tapi sarapannya keluarga Isshiki _da best_ banget." Balas Souma. "Kau sendiri?"

"Alice bilang. Aku dan Megumi harus berteman. Karena sama-sama _stay_ di rumah. Makanya aku sarapan disini." Jawabnya apatis.

"Kurokiba-san mau teh?" Tawar Megumi sambil menghidangkan sarapan untuk Souma agak terpaksa.

"Air putih saja."

Megumi mengangguk dan mengantarkannya segelas air putih.

"Hey, ramai sekali rumahku hari ini." Satoshi keluar sambil membetulkan dasinya.

Sang istri dengan sigap memberikannya segelas susu dingin. " _Douzo_."

Satoshi melirik mangkuk yang dibawa Ryou. Isinya gumpalan kuning muda dan serpihan merah pucat yang lembut dan dingin.

"Ku...Kurokiba-san makan eskrim pagi-pagi?" Tanya Megumi.

Lalu Satoshi meminum susu dinginnya.

"Ini _scrambble egg_ pakai _bacon_."

"BUUUUUFFFFFHHHH!" Satoshi menyembur susu yang diminumnya—secara tak sengaja kembali menyemprot muka Souma.

"Kurokiba-san sarkastis, ya?" Megumi cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Kempret, gue lagi." Keluh Souma yang tak mendapat respon dari pasutri Isshiki maupun Ryou.

"Aku serius." Balasnya malas.

Karena penasaran, Satoshi mengambil sendok dan mencuil sedikit isi mangkuk Ryou. Dan benar saja, gumpalan kuning muda dengan serpihan merah pucat itu benar-benar terasa seperti _scrambble egg_ pakai _fried bacon_.

"Da...dapat dari mana eskrim beginian?" Tanya Satoshi kaget. "Barang daganganmu?"

Ryou menggeleng. "Ini buatan Alice."

" _Sou ka_." Gumam Megumi. "Alice-san itu _food scientist_ , kan? Dia pasti eksperimen."

"Nggak, kok." Balas Ryou. "Alice selalu masak begini."

" _Chotto_..." lerai Satoshi. "Jangan bilang...Alice pernah bikin eskrim rasa Tom Yum?"

"Pernah."

 _"_ Gule kepala kakap? _"_

"Itu jadi pudding."

" _Nikujaga_?"

"Itu jadi _cookies_."

"Rendang lidah sapi?"

Ryou berpikir sebentar. "Pernah kayaknya."

"Mapo Tofu jadi _popsicle_?!" Celetuk Souma.

Ryou meliriknya malas. "Gile lu, ndro. Nggak mungkin, lah."

Megumi tertawa getir. "Ma...masakannya Alice-san unik, ya?"

"Unik apaan? Itu sih makanan nggak waras!" Teriak Satoshi agak OOC.

"Masakan Alice." Ryou menandaskan sarapannya. "Sulit dimengerti. Tapi enak. Alice buat masakan itu. Agar membuatku mudah memakannya. Sambil kerja. Atau sambil ngegame."

Megumi tersenyum. "Kurokiba-san suami pengertian, ya? Alice-san juga keren banget."

"Oh, iya. Kelihatannya Kurokiba-san sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Souma-kun." Ungkap Satoshi ketika menyadari tampaknya Ryou dan Souma saling mengenal.

"Hmm." Gumamnya. "Alice dan Erina kan sepupu. Jadi aku dan orang ini sepupu ipar."

Pasutri Isshiki terdiam.

"Memang ada ya, istilah sepupu ipar?" Tanya Satoshi pada istrinya.

Megumi menggeleng. "Entahlah..."

"Kata Alice begitu." Balas Ryou malas. Ia sudah selesai menandaskan makan paginya yang absurd tersebut. " _Gochisousama deshita_."

 **TOK TOK TOK!**

"Hai, hai!" Megumi berlari ke pintu dan membukakannya.

"AHOSOUMA! SIAPA SURUH KAU SARAPAN DI RUMAH ORANG?!"

Yukihira Erina menyelonong masuk dan menjambak kimono suaminya dengan wajah murka. Megumi cuma bisa _facepalm_ , antara ikhlas dan tidak ikhlas melihat rumahnya dijadikan arena pertempuran Souma Vs. Erina.

"He'eeeh. Lagian kenapa kau belum berangkat kerja, heh? Udah siang, tuh." Balas Souma malas.

"Kalau kau lapar, masak saja makan pagimu sendiri! Jangan kayak orang susah! Tiap hari kutinggalkan uang belanja kemana perginya?! Jangan-jangan masuk ke kantongmu sendiri, ya?!"

" _Urusai, urusai!_ " Souma menepis tangan Erina. "Ngapain aku masak makan pagiku sendiri kalau bisa makan di rumah Isshiki? Udah enak, gratis lagi! Lagian kalau aku masak pagi-pagi kan aku harus ke pasar, belum nawar-nawar harga, belum masak, belum beres-beresnya! Ribet, tahu!"

"Siapa suruh pakai acara tawar-menawar!? Itu kan udah murah! Tahu nggak ada mitos yang bilang kalau orang pelit kuburannya sempit?! Mau nanti kuburanmu sempit, _ahosouma?!"_

"Bodo amaat! Emangnya buat apa punya kuburan gede-gede? Buat guling-guling?! Buat bikin _pool party_ di alam baka?! Buat main golf di akherat?! Kan kita udah mati, jadi gapapa kali kalau kuburannya sempit! _Baka_!"

Ryou cuma menonton pertengkaran itu dengan wajah _pokerface_. '"Isshiki-san, apa ini terjadi tiap hari?"

"Udah 2 kali. Dalam seminggu ini." Satoshi mendesah lelah. "Mungkin akhirnya Souma ketahuan sering makan disini. Hahaha. Hahaha."

"Dasar bodoh! Ayo cepat minta maaf dan...eh, ada Ryou-kun."

Erina berhenti mengomeli Souma dan membungkuk sopan pada Kurokiba Ryou. " _Hisashiburi_. Kau terlihat agak lebih terurus semenjak menikah."

"Yosh." Jawabnya. "Erina harusnya masak sarapan pagi untuk suamimu."

"Me...meskipun Ryou-kun bilang begitu, si bodoh ini kan pecinta makanan gratis." Erina menjitak kepala Souma. "Dan lagi, aku mana sempat buat sarapan? Aku kan sibuk. Dia juga sebenarnya jago masak, tahu."

"Sibuk..." Ryou terdiam sejenak. "Tapi untuk ngomel-ngomel dirumah orang sempat, ya?"

 **JLEB.**

Erina merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk kokoronya. Souma hanya tertawa nyinyir karena merasa diatas angin. Pasutri Isshiki hanya bisa saling berpandangan karena tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku mau pulang." Ryou beranjak pergi dari rumah pasutri Isshiki. "Besok aku kesini lagi. Megumi mau titip?"

"Ah? Mou...tidak usah." Megumi menggeleng. "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Kurokiba-san."

"Hmm..."

Dan si bapak Kurokiba kembali ke kediamannya dengan damai.

Hening.

"E...Erina-san, bukannya harus kerja, ya?" Tanya Megumi.

Erina melirik jam tangannya. "OH, IYA! SIALAN AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Erina berlari keluar dan langsung tancap gas menuju tempatnya mengajar. Souma terkekeh-kekeh dan pulang tanpa pamit. Megumi masih terpaku di depan pintu sementara Satoshi menikmati sarapannya sampai habis.

"Tetangga kita unik-unik, ya! Hahahahaha!" Satoshi tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha...hahaha..."

Megumi hanya membalasnya dengan tawa getir.

Ia tak yakin bakal tetap waras tinggal di komplek Tootsuki.

* * *

Di rumah bernomor 22 tinggallah Pak RT komplek Tootsuki. Rumah itu dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga kecil yang beranggotakan ayah, ibu dan seorang putra berusia 3.5 tahun. Sang kepala keluarga bernama Tsukasa Eishi. Lelaki berusia pertengahan 30, albino, perawakannya (terlihat) tenang dan berwibawa, seperti para bapak RT pada umumnya. Bekerja sebagai seorang dokter THT di sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Istrinya, Eishi Rindou jarang pulang karena ia seorang pramugari maskapai penerbangan internasional.

Dan sekarang pak RT kita tidak praktek di rumah sakit karena sedang sakit kepala.

"Aduuuh..."

Cuma itu yang bisa ia keluhkan karena migrainnya kambuh. Ia merutuki dirinya yang sok tegar menembus hujan dari halte bus ke rumah. Kehujanan sedikit ternyata berefek buruk baginya.

"Papaaaaa..." si anak, Tsukasa Chiaki yang sangat mirip papanya (namun tidak albino) menghampirinya yang tengah berbaring di sofa. "Kasih makan hamham?"

"Iya, sayang. Nanti, ya." Rintih Eishi. "Hamhamnya masih kenyang."

"Okeeee~."

Bocah 3.5 tahun itu mengangguk patuh dan kembali duduk di akuarium besar dan menempelkan mukanya disana. Eishi membuat akuarium besar itu menjadi kastil kecil penuh wahana dan segala kebutuhan untuk 5 ekor hamster yang mereka pelihara. Chiaki yang masih cadel menyebut hamster dengan julukan hamham. Dan Eishi melarang anaknya memegang hamster tanpa pengawasannya. Jadi tanpa izin papanya, Chiaki hanya bisa memandangi hamster-hamsternya dari kaca akuarium.

Tidak ada celoteh aneh-aneh lagi.

 _Good_.

Tsukasa Eishi mulai berusaha tidur.

 _Tuk ku tuk.._  
 _Lewat lorong sempit._  
 _Tuk ku tuk..._  
 _Hamsternya berlari._  
 _Apa yang paling dia senangii_  
 _Biji bunga matahari~_

Tsukasa Eishi sigap bangun dari tempatnya berbaring karena mendengar lagu opening kartun tetang hamster pada jamannya kecil dulu. Karena ia merasa anaknya tak mungkin tahu lagu itu (ya iyalah, itu kan kartun jaman papanya masih SD) dan itu bukan suara anaknya, Eishi mengecek siapa gerangan orang yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Yukihira-ji, kasih makan hamham?"

"Tidak perlu. Mangkum hamham-nya masih penuh. Berarti hamham-nya belum minta makan lagi."

"Hooo, begituuu?"

Sebagai salah satu penghuni tertua di komplek Tootsuki, keluarga Tsukasa adalah keluarga yang paling _legowo_ dengan kelakuan Yukihira Souma yang suka keluar-masuk rumah orang sesuka udelnya bagaikan tukang begal.

"Yukihira-san..." rintih Eishi.

"Woh, Pak RT!" Sapa Souma. "Nggak praktek?"

"Aku sedang migrain." Balasnya. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh, aku tadi minjem tangga untuk ambil mangga." Jawabnya kalem.

"Pake tangga lipat dari rumahku untuk ngambil mangga di pohon keluarga Isshiki?" Tanya Eishi dengan muka yang memaksakan diri untuk maklum.

"Yep. Aku mau buat es mangga buat nanti siang. Beuh, seger banget dah tuh. Mangganya bagus-bagus, gratis lagi!"

Eishi tertawa muram. "Tolong jaga anakku sebentar, ya."

"Siaaaap~"

Eishi melenguh lega. Ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

 _Sambala sambala bala sambalado._  
 _Mulut bergetar, lidah bergoyang._  
 _Sambalado eh eh sambalado._  
 _Cintamu seperti sambalado._  
 _Alamak oy!_

"Yukihira-san! Jangan ajarin lagu yang aneh-aneh ke anakku!" Tegas Eishi agak kesal.

Souma dengan polos menunjukkan TV yang menyala, menampilkan acara musik murahan yang sedang _booming_ —yang kebetulan menayangkan penyanyinya si sambalado berikut penampilan lagunya.

Dan Chiaki dengan polosnya ikut menyanyikan lagu si sambalado itu.

"Hhh..." Eishi melenguh kecil dan mematikan TV.

Oke, kembali tidur.

Lima menit pertama, suasana tenang.

"Yukihira-ji, nyanyi yuk!"

"Ayok. Mau lagu apa?"

"Lagu itu! Tahu kan?"

"Okeeee."

 _BELAH DUREN DI MALAM HARI_  
 _PALING ENAK BARENG KEKASIH_  
 _DIBELAH BAAANG, DIBELAH..._

"WOY YUKIHIRA! LU AJARIN APA ANAK GUE!?" Tsukasa Eishi mengaum murka.

"Lagu potong duren, papaaaa~" Chiaki menyeletuk polos. "Kayak yang ada di laptop papa, kan? Yukihira-ji tahu juga lhoo~"

 **JEDER**.

Tsukasa Eishi akan mengecam dalam hati bahwa konten-konten joss penyegar mata di laptopnya harus benar-benar diamankan dengan _top secret security_ agar tidak dilihat oleh orang yang salah (baca: anak dan istri).

"Wah, Tsukasa-san pucet gitu, kayak sapi qurban." Souma tertawa.

"Itu...ano.." Pak RT mulai gelagapan.

"Wah, jadi Tsukasa-san suka nonton Julia Repes juga ya? Aku juga! Aku ada video yang lebih hot lho~"

"Papa, Julia Repes itu apa?" Tanya Chiaki polos.

"Itu film setan, nak." Balas Eishi muram.

"Seraaaaam." Chiaki langsung memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Wahahaha, nggak nyangka kita ngefans sama artis yang sama. Are?"

Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti _background_ pak RT kita. Tsukasa Eishi mulai berjalan mendekati tokoh utama kita yang masih saja sok _innocent_ dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dengan bunyi keretek-keretek.

 **"Anda mau saya deportasi dari dunia ini, Yu-ki-hi-ra-san?**

Yukihira Souma mulai angkat kaki dan ambil langkah seribu setelah itu.

* * *

"Tadaima, Ryou-kun."

Kurokiba Alice menaruh banyak tas belanjaan ketika ia datang. Sementara suaminya yang hanya mengenakkan _tanktop_ dan celana _jogger_ masih menatap layar _tab_ terpaku.

"Duh, saking sibuk kerjanya aku nggak digubris." Alice tertawa lirih.

Ryou masih diam.

"Jangan lupa kita hari ini mau ke rumah pak RT. Aku sudah bawa oleh-oleh. Karena pak RT punya anak kecil, jadi kubelikan makanan saja. Pizza mini yang dimasukkan kedalam _cone_ itu."

Ryou masih diam.

Karena masih tidak direspon, Alice memilih mandi dan ganti pakaian. Ia mengenakkan _blouse_ putih dan rok pendek model _flared_ kuning kotak-kotak. Ryou pernah memuji bahwa Alice terlihat sangat seksi dengan rok pendek, dan sang istri terlihat begitu bangga akan pujian itu.

"Sebelum ke rumah pak RT mau makan malem bareng Ryou-kun dulu aaah~"

Alice bergumam dan mulai memasak _katsu kare_. Yah, masakan yang terdengar normal. Pasti dalam pemikiran saudara-saudara sekalian yang dimaksud _katsu kare_ adalah nasi yang diguyur kare dan diatasnya ditata _katsu_ yang sudah dipotong atau disajikan terpisah.

Namun dalam pandangan seorang Alice, _katsu kare_ adalah kare ayam yang dibentuk menjadi _paste_ dan diisikan kedalam _onigiri_ , lalu _onigiri_ tersebut dibuat bulat-bulat kecil, dibalur tepung panir, dan digoreng kering. Disajikan bersama taburan bubuk _nori_ dan tusuk gigi agar suaminya bisa makan sambil kerja.

Luar biasa, betapa sayangnya Alice pada Ryou sampai membuat menu makan malam serepot itu.

"Ryou-kun, makan dulu~" ucap Alice sambil menghidangkan _katsu kare_ spesial.

Ryou masih diam.

'Mou...dia benar-benar _workaholic._ Sampai-sampai aku benar-benar tidak dipedulikan...' gumam Alice merajuk.

 **"YES! AKHIRNYA DAPET RANKING S! MAJU KE NEXT STAGE AYEEEY!"**

Alice tiba-tiba lompat dari tempatnya duduk dan meringkuk layaknya anak kucing yang hampir saja diterkam buaya.

Suaminya, Kurokiba Ryou, berteriak bahagia dalam _berserk mode_.

Dan Alice tahu, _berserk mode_ suaminya hanya berlaku untuk satu hal.

"Ja...jadi...dari tadi aku dikacangin karena Ryou-kun main game?" Wajah manisnya tetap _stay cool_ meski bogem mentah siap dilayangkan ke muka suaminya.

"Are? Alice sudah pulang? Tadaimaaa..." ucapnya polos.

 _"Tadaima_ gundulmu! Aku sudah mengajakmu ngobrol dan masak makan malam terus dengan nggak berdosanya kau bilang _tadaima!_ Yang benar kan _okaeri, Alice-ohimesama!_ " Sembur Alice murka.

"Yosh. _Okaeri, Alice-ohimesama_." Ryou membeo ucapan istrinya dengan patuh.

"Main apa sih? Aku mau lihat!"

Ryou membiarkan Alice merebut _tab-_ nya dan ia mulai mengganyang makan malam buatan istrinya yang selalu enak meski bentuknya anti mainstream tingkat greget.

Yang Alice bayangkan, Ryou sedang main game-game menguras konsentrasi seperti dot.A, call of duty, skyrim, clash of clan, atau yang paling ekstreme—flappy bird.

Ternyata yang tengah Ryou mainkan adalah...

...

Hello Nikki.

Kurokiba Ryou, 30 tahun. Wiraswasta merangkap bapak rumah tangga. Tinggi xxxcm dan berat badan xxkg. Wajahnya sangar bagaikan pemain antagonis _legend_ dalam film-film _action_. Badannya sterek padat tinggi semampai bagaikan model iklan susu trust me it works yang disinyalir adalah minuman rutin para homo masa kini.

Dan Kurokiba Ryou main Hello Nikki sampai masuk _berserk mode_.

"Wah, wah. Ryou ini wajahnya _heavy metal_ tapi hatinya _heavy rotation_ , ya?"

Alice refleks menimpuk sumber suara—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _the wonderman_ Yukihira Souma yang kali ini masuk sesuka udelnya ke rumah pasutri Kurokiba dengan bantal sofa, yang sayangnya nggak kena.

"Hebiiii...roooo...ta...sioooon..." Ryou memimik gerakan moe AKB 48 dengan tempo 10 kali lebih lambat dan aura muram permanennya-menyebabkan gerakan itu tidak lagi terlihat moe.

"YAMETTE!" bentak Souma dan Alice bersamaan.

"Are?" Ryou menatap Souma dengan pandangan mendalam. "...Souma...masuk darimana?"

"Pintunya nggak dikunci." Balas Souma dengan cengiran andalannya. "Alice, aku lapar. Mau bagi makanan dong."

"Kebetulan kita lagi _dinner!"_ Alice menyeru bahagia. " _Kochi, kochi!_ Aku buat _katsu kare_."

Yukihira Souma memicingkan matanya melihat bola-bola gorengan yang dibilang Alice sebagai _katsu kare_.

"Becanda, lu." Cibir Souma. "Ini mah onde-onde!"

" _Katsu kareee~_ " balas Alice.

"Onde-onde."

" _Mou..._ " Alice mulai memberengut. " _Katsu kare!"_

"Nyem nyeeem~" Ryou masih asyik makan.

"Onde-onde!"

" _Katsu kareee!"_ Pekik Alice kesal.

"Temeee...memang kau pikir aku anak SLB apa? Ini jelas-jelas onde-onde! Nggak usah mengarang bebas!"

 **GREP!**

Ryou menjambak kaos Souma. Tanpa sebab musabab _berserk mode_ -nya keluar.

"Buruan makan dan jangan banyak bacot. Mau paru-parumu pindah ke selangkangan, heh?" Desisnya dengan hidung ngebul bagaikan naga murka.

Souma dengan nurut memasukkan bola-bola gorengan yang disangkanya onde-onde ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan ternyata, rasanya enak sodara-sodara!

"Wuaaaaa, endang bambang gulindang! Dalamnya isi kare, ada keju lelehnya pula!" Puji Souma bahagia.

"Hehehe, makanya _don't judge a book by its cover_." Balas Alice dengan cengiran bangga.

"Hah? Artinya apa?" Souma melongo.

"Jangan lihat _game_ dari _trailer_ -nya." Balas Ryou malas sambil asyik melahap _katsu kare_ ala Alice.

"Kenapa jadi game?" Alice cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Yah, habis." Souma menyodorkan piring yang sudah kosong ke hadapan Alice. "Tambaaaah~"

" _Gomenne,_ Souma-kun. Aku dan Ryou mau ke rumah Tsukasa-san." Alice menolak halus.

"Siapa itu?"

Pasutri Kurokiba cuma bisa terdiam mendengar celetukan polos Souma.

"Tsukasa-san itu Pak RT." jawab Alice. "Ketua RT komplek Tootsuki."

"Hoooo, iya, iya!" Souma mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau gitu aku pulang, ya."

"Hai. Dadah, Souma-kuuun..." Alice melambai-lambai melepas kepergian Souma.

 **BLAM.**

Kemudian, pasutri Kurokiba mulai berjalan ke rumah pak RT Tsukasa Eishi di rumah bernomor 22. Kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan lelaki albino kece itu di depan halaman rumahnya. Ia terlihat kurang sehat, namun tetap menemani anaknya bermain.

"Selamat sore, Tsukasa-san." Sapa Alice. "Wah, ada jagoan keciiil~"

Eishi berdiri dan berjalan pelan menemui Ryou dan Alice. "Kalian pasti pasutri Kurokiba, ya? Ayo masuk."

Ryou berjongkok di depan Tsukasa Chiaki, anaknya pak RT dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Salam galaksi dari ranger hitam ke ranger merah." Gumamnya.

Baik Eishi maupun Alice keduanya tercengang.

"Salaaaam~" Chiaki membalas tos tinju Ryou tanpa takut sama sekali.

"Ti...tidak kusangka, suamimu ternyata pintar berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, ya?" Eishi hanya tertawa garing.

"Ka...kalau lihat penampilannya, semua orang selalu ketipu." Balas Alice canggung.

Kemudian Eishi mempersilakan mereka masuk. Setelah dihidangkan kopi dan pemberian oleh-oleh, mulailah obrolan basa basi seputar pekerjaan dan kesan pertama tinggal di komplek Tootsuki.

"Aku mau protes." Ungkap Alice. "Yukihira Souma nyelonong masuk rumahku, minta makan lalu pergi."

Tsukasa Eishi hanya melengos.

"Pak RT, katakan sesuatu..." ucap Ryou berusaha mendukung istrinya.

Namun yang dilakukan seorang Tsukasa Eishi hanya membungkuk hormat dengan berat hati.

"Selamat datang di komplek Tootsuki. Kalian baru saja mendapat _welcoming ceremony_ dari maskot komplek kita."

Pasutri Kurokiba hanya saling berpandangan.

"Anggap saja..." Eishi nyengir keki. "Kalau rumah kalian belum pernah dibobol _**ORANG ITU**_ , tandanya kalian belum diterima seutuhnya di komplek ini."

Pasutri Kurokiba cuma bisa menyuarakan _ooh_.

"Wuaaa, begitu?!" Pekik Alice _over_ antusias.

"Bahkan pak RT sudah tidak berdaya menghadapi Souma..." gumam Ryou muram. "Skill dan _influental effect_ -nya luar biasa. Pasti dia _villain_ ranking triple S."

Eishi dan Alice hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"..." Eishi terdiam sejenak.

"...ki...kira-kira begitu..." balasnya lagi, _hopeless._

* * *

 **DOK DOK DOK DOK!**

 **TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**.

"Hai, hai..."

Megumi mengerenyitkan alis ketika mendengar pintu rumahnya digedor, berikut bel yang dibunyikan terus menerus. Nampaknya orang yang ada di balik pintu itu bukanlah Yukihira Souma. Karena secara teori ilmu sosiologi dan tata krama, kepala keluarga Yukihira itu tidak pernah menggunakan bel dan isyarat ketok pintu. Dia bakalan tiba-tiba nangkring di dalam rumah tetangganya begitu saja, bagaikan jin dalam galon. Kenapa galon? Karena kalo botol ya mana muat, edan!

Oke skip.

 **CEKLEK!**

"Isshiki-san, aku tahu nyelonong ke rumah orang itu nggak sopan! Tapi ini darurat! Aku masih mau hidup! Please umpetin keberadaanku sampai Isami pulang!"

Takumi Aldini merangsek masuk, meringkuk di balik sofa dengan wajah ketakutan. Megumi mengintip dari balik lubang pengintip pintu dan menyadari ada seseorang dengan motor besar di sana. Mengenakkan jaket kulit. Menatap rumah keluarga Isshiki dengan wajah penuh harap bagaikan akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk ditunggu.

Mimasaka Subaru menunggu beberapa meter di depan rumah keluarga Isshiki.

"Takumi-kun..." ucap Megumi. "Apa kau berkelahi dengan Mimasaka-san?"

"Mending kalo berantem!" Takumi mengunci pintu rumah keluarga Isshiki dan menutup gordennya juga. "Dia itu men _-stalking_ keberadaanku sebulan terakhir!"

Megumi berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Takumi.

Dibandingkan keluarga lain di komplek Tootsuki, keluarga Aldini adalah keluarga tertua, meski bukan keluarga yang terlama tinggal di sini. Pasutri Aldini (ayah dan ibu Aldini bersaudara) mengelola katering dan _trattoria_ Aldini. Takumi dan Isami masih kuliah, sambil membantu bisnis keluarga.

Sudah lama pula diketahui bahwa salah satu tetangga mereka-si tukang _laundry_ , jahit dan bordir komplek Tootsuki, Mimasaka Subaru mengejar-ngejar putra sulung keluarga Aldini yang memang ganteng optimal kece badai cetar membahana terpampang nyata di khatulistiwa seluas jagat raya. Isu ini sudah menjadi bahan obrolan Marui Ryoko, Ibusaki Yuki, Mito Ikumi, Kuga Miyoko dan Megumi sendiri di tukang sayur keliling.

Ibu-ibu komplek Tootsuki banyak yang fujo ternyata.

Megumi cuma memandangi Takumi.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Takumi _awkward._

"Anak muda seumurmu..." ucap Megumi. "Memang lagi menggebu-gebunya mengejar cinta."

"Cinta apaan? Demi lidahnya Yukihira Erina yang katanya sakti itu, aku nggak sudi ditaksir gorilla _stalker_ itu."

"Ka...kalau begitu Takumi-kun tinggal bilang kalau tidak suka, kan?"

"Ngg...nggak bisa segampang itu!" Sentak Takumi. "Ka...ka...kalau aku keluar, bilang aku menolaknya lalu aku diperkosa di tempat gimana? Dan...dan...lebih parahnya lagi kalau aku diculik, disekap, diperkosa sampai kena Stockholm Syndrome gimana?!"

Megumi cuma ngiler mendengarkan cerocosan Takumi sambil menggambar doujin Mima x Taku R18++ buat diedarkan oleh para ibu-ibu komplek Tootsuki secara ilegal.

"OY KORRAAAA!" Takumi yang frustasi cuma bisa gelundungan di lantai.

"Nee, Megumi! Gambarmu oke juga. Gambarin aku doujin yuri Tsubasa Amami sama Jun Aizawa dong!"

Megumi melongo. "Takumi-kun, nggak baik ngomongin artis AV di depan seorang wanita."

Takumi berhenti merengek dan gelundungan, lalu menoleh. "Siapa itu Jun Aizawa? Aku sukanya Megan Fox. Apalagi kalau dia pake bikini."

"Dia emang bahenol sih. Sayangnya Eri-chan nggak mau kusuruh pake bikini."

Takumi dan Megumi menoleh berbarengan.

Bapak Yukihira Souma duduk di meja makan rumah pasutri Isshiki dengan cengiran kuda nil.

"Souma-kun masuk dari mana?" Tanya Megumi _lifeless_.

"Jendelanya kebuka." Souma menyeringai. "Mimasaka! Ayo masuuuk."

Takumi berjengit. Ia berlindung di balik punggung Megumi dan menyemprot-nyemprotkan minyak zaitun jimat ala keluarga Aldini dan juga melempar-lempar bawang putih ke arah Mimasaka Subaru yang menjejalkan dirinya masuk melalui jendela rumah pasutri Isshiki.

"Ta-ku-mi-chaaan~"

"Paitpaitpaitpaitpaitpait!" Takumi mulai melafalkan mantra dan doa dari semua agama yang ia tahu.

"Hidoi! Padahal aku cuma mau nganterin barang yang ketinggalan..."

Mimasaka mengeluarkan selembar kain berwarna kelabu dengan siluet oranye, bentuknya segitiga dan keliatan rada ketat. Kain itu dikenal dengan sempak renang atau bahasa bulenya _speedo_.

"Takumi-chan semalam buru-buru banget sih dari rumahku. Jadinya ketinggalan, kan?"

Wajah Takumi membiru saking ketakutannya. Megumi dan Souma menatap Takumi dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _'well I guess I discover something good'_

"I...I...INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KALIAN DUGA! KE..KE...KEMAREN AKU BERENANG, DAN KAYAKNYA CELANA RENANGKU KEBAWA LAUNDRY-AN KEMARIN! SU...SU...SUMPAH AKU NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN SAMA GORILLA INI!"

"Ah, Takumi jangan gitu. Masa kau bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan kejadian semalam~"

"Megumin, tadaimaaa~...are?"

Isshiki Satoshi, yang tak disangka pulang cepat masuk menggunakan kunci cadangan dan melihat pemandangan yang agak absurd:

1\. Takumi Aldini yang meringkuk di belakang punggung Megumi dengan wajah yang berubah ungu.

2\. Yukihira Souma yang kelihatan agak _clueless_.

3\. Megumi yang dengan tampang setengah _ahegao_ asyik menggambar sesuatu yang disinyalir adalah doujin yaoi R18++

4\. Mimasaka Subaru yang setengah nyangkut di jendela rumahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan sehelai sempak renang.

"Itu...sempak renang siapa?" Tanya Satoshi. Kalau ini _anime_ , Satoshi pasti sudah berubah warna jadi putih dan menguarkan aura muram tingkat kronis.

"Takumi." Jawab Souma, Megumi dan Mimasaka.

"..." Isshiki Satoshi, terdiam dengan ekspresi muka yang sulit dijelaskan.

"...Takumi...kamu ini...kecil-kecil binal, ya?"

Perempatan kesal mulai muncul di pelipis Takumi. Ia menyambar sempak renangnya dengan emoji dan merangsek keluar.

"Tau ah gelap! Kalian semua _su'udzon_ mulu! Aku adukan sama pak RT Tsukasa kalau kalian memfitnah seorang anak sholeh!"

Dan Takumi pun pulang.

"Apaan anak sholeh? Jelas-jelas gelar anak sholeh itu cuma punya gue." Protes Souma.

Megumi dan Satoshi memasang tampang beruang murka, seakan nggak rela mendengar titel 'Yukihira Souma si Anak Sholeh'.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong Takumi-kun sama Mimasaka-san itu ngapain semalem?" Tanya Megumi setengah ngarep bakalan ada kejadian _yaoi_ _lemon_.

"Hoooh..." Mimasaka memasang pose mikir ala gorilla ganteng yang sempat _happening_ banget di internet. "Semalam kita battle renang di kolam belakang rumahku. Dan Takumi kalah. Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, bilasan, lalu pulang. Sampai-sampai celana renangnya ketinggalan."

" _Sou desu ne..._ " Souma dan Satoshi mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Yah, begitu doang? Nggak ada adegan _ikeh ikeh kimochi?!"_

Souma dan Satoshi menoleh dengan muka _shocked_. Sementara Mimasaka mulai menggeliut keluar dan pergi pulang setelah pamitnya tak kunjumg digubris.

"Pasti kupingku kemasukan batu kali!" Souma menepuk-nepuk telinganya. "Megumi yang super _pure_ nggak mungkin seorang fujoshi."

"...Souma-kun..." rintih Satoshi. "...itulah...sisi gelapnya Megumin..."

* * *

 **ya, sodara-sodara akhirnya saya bisa apdet setelah berusaha ngetik dengan full speed dan jadinya begini. FYI, bagi yang nggak baca manga Shokugeki no Souma, identitas pak RT kompleks Tootsuki adalah Tsukasa Eishi, yaitu Tootsuki Elite Ten 1st seat, dan saya 'nikahkan' dengan Kobayashi Rindou Tootsuki Elite Ten 2nd seat. Silakan googling jika penasaran.**

 **bagaimana chapter 3-nya, readers? seru, lucu, garing, jayus, alay?**

 **don't hate just review yaa~~~**

 **see you in the next chapter**


End file.
